And Then There Were 4
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: A Colab Between Me { Sapphire } And My Friends Contestshipper16 { Anica / Kiara } , xXeeveecuteXx { Emerald } and Kitten-Lover136 { Rosella / Rose Alexander } NOW ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Dialog

**_And Then there were 4_**

**_Hello Everyone and welcome to And Then There Were 3! This is a book with me and my friends Emerald { xXeeveecuteXx } , Anica { Contestshipper16 } and Rosella { Kitten-Lover136 } This will be an awesome series! Please tell us if you like it and go check out their books! Peace Out!  
~DrewsGirl4Eva_**

**_xXeeveecuteXx {Emerald}'s Pokemon / Team / Character:_**

**_Team:_**

**_Salamence  
Metagross  
Garchomp  
Samurott  
Plusle {Doesn't like pokeball}  
Blaziken_**

**_Looks:  
Appearance: She is tall and has green eyes. Her hair was black with some blue on her bangs. She has pale skin. Her weight is normal she's not fat, but not too skinny ether. She generally wears black t-shirt, a plain white jacket and a red skirt. She always wears her blue with white robber shoes. She has a green rapid cross bow at her bag (Just think of lire's training cross bow in Grand Chase! But if you don't know Grand Chase just search it or ignore this note!). She can keep it cause it has a an emerald button that can fold it into a shape can._**

**_Personality: Emerald has three mode first is girly mode, the second is boyish mode and the last one was her over protective mode. In her girly mode, she uses to care about her hair and dress so in this mode you can bring her to the mall. In her boyish mode (which is rare), she didn't care of anything just her friends and other cool things. You can't bring her to some mall only if her best friend is included and she always does a fight. On her over protective mode, she use her cross bow if it is needed but mostly she use karate, this mode mostly appear to her brother and sometimes to her friends. She always hates tea. You always see her with Chantal and sometimes with her cousin Rebecca. She was skillful of using her cross bow and always study. Does Contests And Gym Battles_**

**_Rivals:  
Gym: Paul , Gary and Jayden  
Contest:Jayden_**

**_Love interest: Jayden_**

**_DrewsGirl4Eva {Scar or Sapphire} 's Pokemon / team / character:_**

**_Team:_**

**_Pikachu  
Bulbasaur  
Ninetails {Hates Pokeball}  
Flareon {Hates Pokeball}  
Rapidash  
Arcanine_**

**_Appearance: Light blue hair that goes down to her waist and has dark blue at the tips. Side fringe hiding one eyes on the left side. A blue t-shirt and a red hoodie. Blue jeans with black shoes. Hair is always out. Has a red bow on the right side of head in her hair._**

**_Personality: A massive tomboy that hates shopping unless its for caps or jackets or stuff like that. Loves fire type pokemon. Doesn't mind wearing a dress but wont usually. Favourite colours are blue and black. Does Contests and Gym Battles_**

**_Rivals:_**

**_Contests: May, Drew and Dawn  
Gyms: Ash 3 Paul & Gary.  
Love Interest: Adam._**

**_Kitten-lover136 { Rose Alexander }'s pokemon / team / character:_**

**_Team:_**

**_Pichu (Hates Pokeball}  
Suicune  
Drapion  
Dragonair  
Sylveon  
Leafeon_**

**_Appearance:  
Hair Colour: Flaming Blood red_**

**_Eye Colour: Purple Orbs_**

**_Outfit: Black T-shirt with a pink jacket on. Dark blue pants and black and pink sneakers with a little purple. Her hair is tied in a pony tail and one of her eye is covered with her hair._**

**_Personality: Was sweet and cheerful. Turned Cold, Emotionless after a certain incident. She participates in gym battles._**

**_Rival: _**

**_Gyms: Shadow Alex_**

**_Love Interest: Shadow Alex_**

**_Contestshipper16 {Kiara Santiago}'s pokemon / team / character:_**

**_Team:_**

**_Female Pikachu {Doesn't like pokeball}  
Roselia  
Beautifly  
Espeon  
Latias  
Masqurain_**

**_Appearance: _**

**_Hair: Dark brown hair that reaches her mid-back. She wears it down._**

**_Eyes: Green eyes._**

**_Shirt: Yellow V-neck shirt that is sleeveless with a black leather jacket on top._**

**_Jeans: Tight but comfortable blue jeans_**

**_Boots: Black boots with a red rose design._**

**_Accessories: Black gloves like May's gloves. Gold Necklace with a red rose at the end. Silver diadem with a red rose._**

**_Attitude: _**

**_Personality: She is shy around new people but once she knows them well, she is very crazy. She loves to joke around with her friends and is very kind with her Pokemon. She also has a short temper. She sometimes is easily hurt or made fun of. Even thought, she doesn't let the insults get to her._**

**_She's a Coordinator!_**

**_Other stuff she wanted ;):_**

**_If it's no trouble I would like to say that Espeon and Latias are shinny pokemon._**

**_Espeon has a red rose mark on it's right eye. Her fur is purple like the other Espeons but on her paws there are silver lines._**

**_Latias instead of being red and white, it's gold and white._**

**_Love interest:Yusei Fudo._**

**_Rival:Yusei Fudo._**

**_Oki doki everyone that is the sort of dialog for the story and no your not going to find out the region until the first chapter xD anyways please go and check out Sapphire's books {DrewsGirl4Eva} and also Anica's {ContestShipper16}, Emerald's {xXeeveecuteXx} and Rosella's { Kitten-Lover136} Hope you enjoyed ;) Peace out!  
~DrewsGirl4Eva_**

**_ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS  
~Contestshipper16_**

**_Emerald Out!  
~xXeeveecuteXx_**

**_Bye…  
~Kitten-Lover136_**


	2. Meeting The Group

**_And Then There Were 4_**

**Me: Welcome one and all to the first chapter of….  
Everyone: AND THEN THERE WERE 4!  
Me: This is a collab between me {DrewsGirl4Eva}, Anica {ContestShipper16}, Emerald {xXeeveecuteXx} and Rosella {Kitten-Lover136} sooooo enjoy. SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
Emerald: Sapphie doesn't own pokemon or any of the characters from pokemon or others in here….**

* * *

"SAPPHIRE SCARS, GET YOU BUTT OUT OF BED! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Yep that's my sister.  
My sisters name, Scar. Yeah I know your probably thinking 'Scar Scars' is a pretty weird name, am I right? Her full name is Scarlette but she is a massive tomboy. I pulled my legs out over the bed and then stood up. I ran downstairs, still in my Flareon Onesie. Lets say I might have fell down the stairs, and I might have face planted at the bottom. My sister chuckled before before going into the kitchen to plate up my breakfast, her Jolteon following behind her. Scar and me live together. When Scar was 14 our parents left and she was told she had to take care of me until I was old enough to go on a journey. Today is the day where I will be starting. I Could of started last year but my sister fell really ill and so I decided to stay until I was 11 to start my journey.  
"Nice to see your finally up Sapphie. I made your favourite, Pancakes with strawberry sauce, whipped cream and bacon."  
Lets face it, my sister is the best you could get! I munched up my breakfast before going upstairs to get changed. I got dressed into my White long t-shirt and light blue skirt. The skirt stopped just before the end of my thighs. My long, waist blue, light blue hair was put behind a white headband. I then put on some white and light blue sneakers. I grabbed my white shoulder bag with a Flareon on it and headed downstairs again.  
"Sapphire when you get your first pokemon, come home and show it to me ok little sis?" Scar asked me.  
I nodded my head before heading out the door, to go to Prof Oaks Lab.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

I reached the Lab and then knocked on the door. The prof opened the door. I said a small hello before going in to his lab. I thought really hard about what starter I wanted. I think ill go for bulbasaur, but to be honest, I would really like and eevee.  
"So Sapphire, you are here to get your first pokemon, am I right?"  
"Yes Prof." I answered. What else would I be here for?  
He didn't do anything but hand me a pokeball of a pokemon, 5 empty pokeballs and a pokedex. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. He nodded to me and told me to open it. When I did a small Eevee came out. The prof then came up to me with 3 stones. A thunder stone, water stone and a fire stone.  
"Sapphire your sister told me how much you love flareon, and its very rare to find wild Eevee's. The reason you couldn't come sooner was because I was out finding this little pokemon for you. It's a girl. These stones I have here, you may chose one to evolve your Eevee if you wish."  
I looked at the Eevee then back at the stones. Oh how I wish I could have a flareon. I looked back to Eevee before speaking,  
"Eevee, you are my pokemon, and some trainers say they can do what they want and evolve into what they want their pokemon to be. But Eevee, im going to let you choose your stone ok? I don't want you to be unhappy with what you become."  
It stared at me with a blank look on its face, trying to comprehend what I just explained. Then it walked up to the stones, looking at each one carefully. Finally it then moved over to the firestone, and it touched it. My first pokemon just evolved as I got it!  
"Flare? Flareon! Flare Flare!"  
She bounded over to me and stood by my side.  
"Flareon, Return." I said…  
Nothing Happened…  
"Return…"  
Not a single thing…  
"Sapphire remember that pokemon have different personality's just like humans."  
I nodded, then said thanks to the prof, before leaving with Flareon at my side.  
"Flareon, were going to have so much fun! And we have to catch more fire type pokemon also! This will be EPI-"  
my sentence wasstopped short as I ran into something. Or rather, Someone.  
"Im so sorry!" I said before looking up.  
"SAPPHIE!"  
"EMERALD!"  
We both shouted before I tackle-hugged her. We fell to the floor laughing before I noticed a Plusle talking to Flareon.  
"Plusle, its me Sapphire! Long time no see aye buddy!" I called out to Emeralds pokemon.  
She looked at me before running up to me and hugging me. I bent down to pick her up and hug her. I looked back up at my Best Friend that I met in preschool. She had grown a lot since last year. She has Green eyes and long Black hair with some blue on her bangs. She was wearing a black T-shirt, a plain white jacket and a red skirt. She had on blue and white robber shoes. Her bag had a green rapid cross bow.  
"Emerald, hows the adventure?" I asked, wondering how my friend of literally 11 years had been.  
"Good, I caught a lot of pokemon and got a lot of badges and just finished competing in the Johto league, But I didn't win. I came 8th." She stated.  
"Cool" I replied.  
"Oh yeah Sapphie?"  
"Yea?"  
"Wanna travel together?" She asked while grinning.  
I nodded eagerly before we set off, heading for Pewter City.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

**Rose P.O.V**

Ugh im so close to pewter City, yet so far. I might aswell set up camp for a while since the gym can wait. I sat down on a rock while pichu jumped off my shoulder.  
"Come on out guys!" I shouted  
Out came a Suicune, Drapion, Dragonair, Sylveon and Leafeon. I set out 6 bowls and filled them with pokemon food. I then started a small fire and started cooking up some soup Just when it was about ready, I heard a noise. I looked up to see two girls, about a year younger than me.  
"Oh, umm Sorry. Do you mind if we maybe stay round here for a while? It's a nice clearing." I looked at the person who was talking. She has long waist blue hair in a white headband and was wearing a skirt and t-shirt. The other one had long black hair with blue on her bangs. She was wearing a… simple, outfit.  
"Sapphie introduce yourself. Sorry bout' my friend. Hi, my name is Emerald." Said the girl with the black hair.  
"And im Sapphire, Call me Sapphie if ya want though" The other one said.  
" My names Rose." I said. "And yea you can stay."  
For some reason, I felt as if I had known these two my whole life. I usually would ignore anyone that talks to me or tell them to go away but not with these people. The sat down and Emerald threw out her pokeballs. She had a Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Samurott, Plusle and a Blaziken. Sapphie didn't throw any pokeballs out, instead she had a Flareon following her. Im guessing its hers.  
"So Rose, who do ya travel with?" Sapphie asked.  
I shook my head and answered.  
"No one. I never like talking to people that much because of something that happened. I have my pokemon though so that makes me happy."  
"What happened?" Emerald questioned.  
I turned around to look at my pokemon.  
" I don't like talking about it." I simply answered before going to go get my soup. They looked at each other before grabbing some food out of their backpacks. I poured the soup into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and started eating.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

**Emeralds P.O.V**

Rose, Sapphire and I were cleaning up the camp and putting the tents up when we heard a loud scream. We all immediately stopped what we were doing and ran towards the sound. We then found a pack of Ratata attacking a poor girl. She looked about 11 aswell.  
"GO! SALAMENCE!" I shouted.  
"GO! DRAGONAIR!" Rose shouted.  
"Flareon, the Spotlights on you! Lets hit the stage!" Sapphie Shouted.  
We scared off the pack of ratata and saw the girl huddled up. She had dark brown hair that reached her mid back. She has green eyes and was wearing a Yellow v-neck shirt that was sleevless, a black leather jacket, tight jeans that looked really comfy and black boots with a red rose design on them. She also had on black gloves like the co-ordinator, May, a gold necklace with a red rose at the end and a silver diadem with a red rose. She looked Terrified.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

**Kiara's P.O.V**

I looked up to see 3 girls with a Salamence, a Dragonair and a Flareon. The girl with the Salamence had black hair with blue on her bangs and green eyes, the one with the Dragonair had blood red hair and violet eyes and the one with the flareon had light blue hair with dark blue at her tips of hair and bangs and she had blue and violet eyes. The one with the blue hair came over to me.  
"Hi my names Sapphire, Call me Sapphie. I trust your ok, right?" She asked me  
She looked really pretty and nice, as did the other two.  
"Im fine, really. The names Kiara, Nice to meet cha" I introduced myself.  
"My names Rose." The one with the blood red hair exclaimed.  
"Names Emerald" The last one said.  
"Hey Kiara why don't you have any pokemon with you? You look bout 11 so you should have a few with you right?" Sapphie asked me.  
I shook my head.  
"My rival, Yusei, wasn't allowed to get one till he was 11 so I waited for him. We promised to get it at the same time. And prof oak said that he would send a trainer with my pokeballs of my team to give them to me." I exclaimed to them.  
Sapphie looked confused for a miniute before she realised something.  
"So you're the girl prof Oak wanted me to give the pokeballs to. Sweet!" She said.  
She pulled out five pokeballs and handed them to me. I threw them in the air and all of the pokemon came over to me.  
"Guys, meet my team. Roselia, Beutifly, Espeon, Latia and Masqurain. Wait where is my Pikachu?"  
Sapphi then pulled a yellow mouse out of her bag also and gave her to me.  
"Prof said she hated her pokeball just like my flareon, Emeralds Plusle and Rose's Pichu. Oh yeah and Kiara?"  
"Yeah Sapphie?" I asked.  
"Wanna travel with us?!" She exclaimed while giggling.  
I nodded and then we all ran back to a clearing that had tents set up and a fire going. I quickly set up my tent before eating a snack. We all then said goodnight to eachother before going in each of oour separate tents and falling asleep, happy with our new traveling partners…

* * *

**Me: wow 2,057 words and 8 pages on word !So guys that was chapter 1! WOOP! I hope you all liked it, and don't worry, the rivals will be mentioned later. Also Sapphires Crush / Rival changed from Adam to Jakey kay?  
Jakey: SAPPHIE YOUR SO MEAN! I really wanna come in it yet -_-  
Emerald: Jakey just wait…  
Rosella &Anica: Yea!  
Yusei: But me, Jayden and Shadow arnt in it yet either!  
Rosella: to bad! Just wait till your introduced!  
Anica: That'll be fun…..  
Me: anyways guys, if ya liked the story tell us in reviews ;) itll be much appreciated! And also go check out Emerald, Rosella and Anica's accounts. And credit below:  
Emerald, AKA xXeeveecuteXx owns Jayden and Emerald  
Rosella, AKA Kitten-Lover136 owns Shadow and Rose  
Anica, AKA Contestshipper16 owns Kiara and Yusei  
Sapphie, AKA ME owns Sapphire, Scar and Jakey.  
SO FOR NOW! Hope ya enjoyed ;)  
Peace Out~  
~DrewsGirl4Eva  
ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS  
~ContestShipper16  
Emerald Out!  
~xXeeveecuteXx  
Bye…  
~Kitten-Lover136**


End file.
